Las apariencias engañan
by yara sosa
Summary: Anna y Elsa están casadas y viviendo su amor verdadero, pero un dia todo esto acaba cuando Anna ve a Elsa besándose con otro hombre y decide irse de su vida sin decirle nada a Elsa. Elsanna Incesto
1. Chapter 1

**Las Apariencias Engañan**

**Introducción**

**Hola chicos bueno les traigo esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días pero quiero destacar que esta historia es diferente a las que escrito ya que esta historia ya la termine de escribir y se está mandando editar así que no tardará mucho en subir**

**También quiero destacar que esta historia es Elsanna y también es incesto **

**En este fanfiction quiero mencionar que Elsa NO TIENE PODERES pero SI EXISTE LO QUE ES LA MAGIA**

**También agradecer el apoyo de la diosa del drama por la corrección del capitul**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR "NO JUZGEN A UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA Y ESTE FANFICTION ES UNO DE ELLOS"**

**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente exclusivos de Disney **

Desde que tuvieron uso de razón la princesa Anna y su hermana la princesa Elsa siempre se han amado más que como hermanas, comenzaron con miradas de amor, después las caricias y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a enamorarse.

Sus padres los reyes de Arendelle se fijaban como cada día sus hijas se veían de una manera cargada de mucho amor, al principio no les preocupó, era normal esto porque sabían que se querían mucho, pero con el paso de los años, descubrieron que las miradas que Anna le daba a su hermana Elsa eran de un amor más que fraternal, los padres al descubrirlo hablaron con sus hijas y lo que descubrieron fue que estaban enamoradas

El rey al saber esto mandó a Anna al reino de corona con sus tíos para que aprendiera a ser princesa y se olvidase de ese impuro amor, pero solo pasó una semana y se enteraron de que Anna había tratado de quitarse la vida porque no podía vivir sin Elsa, la reina se alarmó y le pidió a su esposo que dejara regresar a Anna, él no quería pero fue convencido de que el amor que se tenían era puro y sincero.

Después de años el rey aceptó el amor que se tenían sus hijas y llamó a su consejo para decretar que cuando Elsa cumpliera la mayoría edad podría casarse con su hermana y al mismo tiempo gobernar su reino y tener la posibilidad de adoptar para tener un heredero.

El reino al saber este decreto algunos se alarmaron, pero otros sabían que esto ocurriría así que lo único que les quedó fue celebrar el amor de sus princesas.

Elsa estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad pero un trágico accidente dejó una herida muy grande para las 2 hermanas, sus padres los reyes habían partido para la boda de su ahijada Rapunzel, pero en el trayecto una tormenta destruyó el barco sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar sobrevivientes.

La alegría de Arendelle se vistió de tristeza, Elsa había empezado a caer en depresión pero gracias al gran amor de su hermana pudo salir adelante, mientras tanto el reino quedó a cargo del consejo del reino.

Pero esto duró poco, pronto la princesa Elsa había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se había convertido en la reina de Arendelle, pero no gobernó sola, en esa misma fecha se celebró la boda real con su hermana Anna.

Los años felices en Arendelle siguieron, el reino prosperó en grandes escalas y no solo el reino sino el amor de sus monarcas creció.

Pero todo este amor desapareció en una noche de tormenta, Anna había estado atendiendo algunos asuntos del pueblo y su amada esposa estaba en el antiguo despacho de su padre revisando tratados con unos miembros del consejo.

La cobriza había terminado los deberes que tenía y se dispuso a ir en busca de su amada, escuchó voces provenir del despacho y la puerta estaba entre abierta, miró por la ranura de la puerta y lo que vio le destrozó completamente el corazón.

Su Elsa, su amada esposa estaba besando al miembro más joven del consejo, Anna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y se alejó de ese lugar, corrió directo a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, el recuerdo de ver a su esposa besando a otro se repetía en su mente, emitió gritos desesperados hasta que después de unos minutos de intensa reflexión había tomado una decisión, cogió una bolsa y agarró algunas cosas que le podrían servir.

Divisó en su mesa de noche papel y pluma donde solo escribió unas pocas palabras…

"Se feliz con el hombre que en realidad amas"

Una vez terminada su nota tomó sus cosas y bajó sin ser vista a los establos, donde montó a su fiel caballo y emprendió su viaje sin retorno…

**Aquí llegamos al final de este capítulo espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, Etc**

**Para la continuación mínimo 5 comentarios de diferentes autores y tendrán la continuación en un abrir de ojos XD**


	2. La llegada

**Las apariencias engañan**

**Capítulo 1**

**La llegada**

**Bueno aquí está la continuación de este fanfiction**

**Quiero agradecerle como siempre a la diosa del drama por ayudarme con las faltas de ortografía y darme consejos para los demás fanfiction XD**

**TAMBIEN RECORDARLES QUE ESTE FANFICTION ES ELSANNA E INCESTO**

"**NO JUSQUEN A UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA"**

**Los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente propiedad de Disney**

_Había pasado un año desde el trágico accidente de la reina Anna, desapareció en una noche de tormenta en la que era muy peligroso salir, pero a ella no le importó, lo único que deseaba era escapar de Arendelle y alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar que la vio crecer y sobre todo, del lugar donde vivía su amada._

_En lo peor de la tormenta Anna cabalgaba sin rumbo, hasta que divisó uno de los puentes colgantes que limitaba con el reino vecino. Cuando estaba cruzando el puente para su mala suerte un rayo cayó al final de este y lo destrozó completamente, haciendo que Anna y su fiel caballo cayeran a las profundidades del rio y que la corriente se llevara el cuerpo de la reina. Esta trataba de salir pero fue inútil, en uno de sus intentos una roca impactó en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente, haciendo que comenzara a hundirse en el rio._

_Elsa encontró la nota de Anna y sin perder el tiempo mandó a un grupo de guardias para que encontraran a su esposa, pero fue inútil, la tormenta había empeorado e impedía la búsqueda de la reina, así que la platinada no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que esta pasara._

_Los días trascurrían y no había ningún rastro de la reina Anna, hasta que un grupo de guardias llegó a los límites del reino y comenzó a buscar en la orilla del rio. Encontraron la capa de su reina cubierta completamente de sangre y varias pisadas de animales salvajes, siguieron el rastro y este los condujo hasta una manada de lobos que disfrutaba de un gran festín, se podía percibir los rastros de sangre regados por todas partes y varios huesos alrededor de ellos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si pertenecían a la reina Anna o no, pero la duda duró muy poco, entre los huesos pudieron divisar algunas cosas de su reina._

_En toda la sangre un objeto brillante resaltaba, con cuidado uno de los guardias lo tomó y lo que encontró le dio la confirmación sobre la muerte de la reina Anna, lo que había encontrado era el anillo de compromiso en el cual estaba grabado el nombre de su amada y el de ella. _

_Los guardias mataron a la manada de lobos para vengar la muerte de su reina, después tomaron las cosas y lo que quedaba del cuerpo de esta y lo regresaron a su reino._

_La platinaba esperaba el regreso del grupo de guardias para saber si encontraron a su esposa, al ver que regresaban se alegró de inmediato, pero un mal presentimiento sentía en su interior. Cuando uno de los hombres le entregó el anillo ensangrentado de su esposa Elsa no creía lo que tenía entre sus manos, miró al guardia que le había entregado el anillo y lo único que este dijo fue…_

_\- Lo siento su majestad, la reina Anna está muerta._

_El mundo de la platinada se derrumbó en ese momento, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras gritaba el nombre de su amada._

_Pronto el reino de Arendelle supo de la muerte de su reina Anna y de inmediato todo el reino quedó en luto. La reina Elsa no soportaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón y cerró las puertas del castillo, el día en que enterró a su amada, ella también cerró las puertas de su corazón_… - Decía un anciano a un joven castaño.

\- Ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de la reina Anna, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con la reina Elsa después de que las puertas se cerraran? - Preguntó el joven.

\- Nadie sabe lo que ha pasado con la reina, los únicos que pueden entrar al castillo son reyes o princesas visitantes.

\- ¿Se sabe por qué la reina Anna escapó esa noche de tormenta? – Preguntó el chico.

\- No lo sé, hay rumores de lo que pasó, unos dicen que fue porque la reina Elsa engañó a Anna con un miembro de su consejo, pero la única que sabía la verdad era la reina Anna que en paz descanse, yo no creo en lo que cuentan las personas.

\- ¿Por qué no lo cree?

\- Porque se amaban incondicionalmente y desde la muerte de la reina Anna no solo perdimos a Anna también perdimos a la reina Elsa, aunque está viva es como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida.

\- Entiendo, muchas gracias por contarme lo que ocurrió con las reina Anna, tengo que irme, hay un asunto que tratar con su reina - Dijo el joven mientras subía a su caballo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó el anciano.

\- Soy Cristian, príncipe del reino congelado - Gritó el joven mientras cabalgaba a las puertas del castillo de Arendelle.

**Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte de este fanfiction, espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, etc**

**Como es debido 5 comentarios y tendrán continuación de este loco fanfiction que se me ocurrió.**

**Comentarios**

**AaronVs3**.- y se pondrá más interesante

**Erivip7.-** aquí está la continuación

**Nerr**.- qué bueno que te gusten mis historias me alaga mucho saber eso y aquí tienes la continuación de este fanfiction

**Axellopezjuarez1**.- jajajajajaja ya sabes soy tremenda XD

**Alice15**.- aquí está la actualización

**Dennie**.- aquí está la continuación de este fanfiction

**Luceroluna191**.- ajajjaja ya tan pronto y con amenazas bueno aquí tienes la segunda parte de este fanfiction

**Qarlitha pw**.- gracias por amar mis historias, de donde saco las ideas aunque no las creas salen de la nada, estoy en el trabajo o hablando con la diosa del drama de cosas banales y pum aparece la idea te adelanto que ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo de la apuesta que esta XD ajajajjajaja


	3. El principe

**Las apariencias engañan**

**Capítulo 2**

**El príncipe**

**Bueno aquí está la siguiente parte de esta historia espero no me maten XD**

**Agradecerle como siempre a la diosa del drama Yanet26 por checar el capítulo y hacerle los debidos cambios para mejor entendimiento XD**

**RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FANFICTION ES ELSANNA E INCESTO**

"**NO JUSQUEN A UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA"**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente propiedad de Disney**

Un hermoso caballo blanco se diría a la entrada del castillo de Arendelle, su jinete era un chico de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello castaño, ojos azul verdoso, piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios tenían un toque rosáceo, llevaba un traje de príncipe color azul cielo y en uno de sus costados llevaba una espada con el símbolo de su reino.

Los guardias al ver que alguien se acercaba a las puertas del castillo de inmediato bloquearon el paso para que el chico no entrara al castillo sin antes presentarse.

\- ¡Alto ahí chico! - Dijo uno de los guardias.

Cristian al ver el paso ser cerrado por los guardias de inmediato se detuvo.

\- Está prohibido el paso al castillo, solo está autorizada la entrada para reyes y príncipes.

\- Mi nombre es Cristian, príncipe del reino congelado, hijo mayor de la reina Clara y futuro gobernante de mi reino, sé que tenía que avisar de mi llegada y por ello mi madre me entregó esta carta para explicar el motivo de mi visita – Dijo mientras le entregaba la carta a uno de los guardias.

El par de guardias se sorprendió al escuchar de quien se trataba, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue el lugar de donde venía.

El reino congelado era un reino como su nombre lo indica congelado, su hielo es mágico, ya que ni el sol puede derretirlo. Hace siglos este no era así, pero un día una hechicera llegó y fue contratada por sus gobernantes para que hiciera unos hechizos que ayudaran a su pueblo, la hechicera logró hacer todo lo que el rey le ordenaba y una vez terminó su trabajo, dicho rey en lugar de agradecerle la expulsó del reino. La hechicera cegada por el odio lanzó un hechizo sobre el reino congelándolo por completo y a la familia real maldiciendo su descendencia con el toque de hielo.

Como era previsto, los siguientes hijos del rey podían congelar lo que tocaban, esto trajo miedo a los habitantes y muchos huyeron del reino, después de varios años los reyes siguientes comenzaron a usar su don para hacer más próspero su reino y pronto este volvió a ser poblado adaptándose a la nueva vida de este.

Era muy raro ver a un príncipe o rey fuera del reino congelado, ya que ellos prácticamente se habían aislado del mundo exterior.

Cuando el guardia terminó de leer la carta dio aviso para que abrieran las puertas del castillo y avisarle a la reina de la presencia del príncipe.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron por completo los guardias regresaron a sus lugares dándole paso al príncipe para poder entrar al castillo.

El joven al ver las puertas abiertas no perdió el tiempo y cabalgó hasta poder entrar a las profundidades del castillo, ahí pudo observar a uno de los guardias dándole indicaciones para que se detuviera.

Cristian se había detenido y bajado del caballo para que el guardia se encargara del caballo, el guardia le mencionó que subiera por las escaleras que un mayordomo le esperaba.

Como era previsto un mayordomo se encontraba al final de las escaleras, se trataba de un hombre no muy alto, algo gordito, no tenía mucho cabello, solo se le podía apreciar por los lados y llevaba un traje verde.

\- Buenos días majestad, mi nombre es Kai soy el mayordomo principal de la reina Elsa. Sígame, lo llevare a la sala del trono donde la reina lo espera – Dijo Kai al príncipe mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la sala del trono.

Después de unos minutos lograron llegar a su destino, al abrir las puertas de la sala de trono se esperaba la presencia de la reina pero esta no se encontraba en ese lugar.

De la nada apareció una sirvienta alta, con un uniforme igual al de Kai y comenzó a dirigirse donde se encontraba este.

Al ver la aproximación de la sirvienta Kai caminó hasta su encuentro, comenzó a una conversación con ella, con el avance de la conversación la cara de Kai reflejaba temor y en la de la sirvienta se podía apreciar lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Cristian se percató de que algo sucedía y se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Kai se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del joven príncipe.

\- La reina está algo indispuesta su majestad y no cree poder verlo en estos momentos, sabemos que viene de un reino algo lejano y la reina ha proporcionado una habitación para que descanse. Gerga lleva al joven príncipe a la habitación de invitados.

Una vez dada la orden, Kai se marchó con paso veloz.

Gerga se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y comenzó a guiar al joven príncipe a la habitación que se le proporcionó, habían llegado a su destino, la sirvienta estaba por retirarse cuando la voz del joven la llamó.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a la reina? – Preguntó el joven.

La sirvienta no sabía si era buena idea revelar lo que sucedía con la reina, pero al mirar la preocupación reflejada en los ojos del príncipe decidió hablar.

\- Desde la muerte de la reina Anna, la reina Elsa cayó en una gran depresión, se encerró en su cuarto y casi no comía, solo se podía escuchar como lloraba y llamaba a su amada. Con el paso de los meses las cosas empeoraron, a veces en la habitación de la reina no se escuchaba nada y eso nos preocupaba. Un día la encontramos desmayada y con sangre en la nariz, inmediatamente el doctor acudió para ver qué le pasaba, desde ese día la reina comenzó a enfermarse más y más, Kai trataba de hacer que comiera pero esta lo único que decía era que quería estar con su amada, que quería verla nuevamente. Antes de que llegara, la reina se desmayó mientras se daba un baño y se golpeó la cabeza, el doctor la atendió y ha dicho…

Las lágrimas de la sirvienta aumentaron y un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando.

\- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? - Preguntó el joven Cristian con temor.

\- Que la reina Elsa está en fase terminal…

**Aquí termina este capítulo chicos espero les esté gustando esta historia y que no me maten**

**Como siempre les digo con 5 comentarios de diferentes personas y se subirá el siguiente capitulo**

Comentarios

**Aaronvs3**.- ejjeje me gustaría saber tu teoría sobre esto

**Erivip7**.- me alegro que te guste la historia y pues lo sabremos pronto

**Luceroluna191**.- ajajjajaja las famosas amenazas de muerte ajajajaja

**Dylan.**\- tranquilo

**Dragonfrenkai.**\- pronto lo sabrás sigue leyendo la historia y lo sabrás


	4. Volverte a Ver

**Las apariencias engañan**

**Capítulo 3**

**Volverte a ver**

**Disculpe la demora chicos lo que pasa es que no pensé que el capítulo llegara en un día los 5 comentarios y pues aparte era domingo de once upon a time y pues me puse averlo y gritar como loca al ver como zelena salva el día con su embarazo siiiii Regina abre los ojos Robin no te merece**

**Retomando el tema le agradezco a la diosa del drama por editar el capítulo como siempre I love diosa del drama :D**

**En este capítulo entenderán mi frase de NO JUSGUES A UN LIBRO POR SU PORTADA**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney**

Nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, después de escuchar las palabras de la sirvienta salió volando en busca de la reina. Comenzó a encaminarse a la habitación de esta, la famosa puerta blanca con grabados de color azul que bien conocía. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa la habitación estaba completamente desierta, no había ningún rastro de la reina Elsa.

Una sirvienta pasaba por ahí, se percató de la presencia del joven y se acercó a este.

\- Disculpe pero no…

La sirvienta no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el príncipe al percatarse de su presencia inmediatamente la tomó de los hombros.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Elsa?! – Gritó.

La pobre sirvienta estaba asustada por la actitud extraña del joven, con trabajo pudo indicarle donde se encontraba la reina.

Cristian al saber que Elsa estaba en la antigua habitación de Anna no perdió el tiempo y se encaminó hasta ese lugar.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que Elsa estaba cerca, pero también que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió cuando observó a un grupo de sirvientas llorando en las afueras de la habitación de la antigua monarca.

Al ver la escena dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar lentamente, mientras solo una frase empezó a repetirse en su mente…

"No por favor, que no haya llegado tarde".

La puerta estaba cerrada y con todo el temor del mundo logró abrirla, al entrar presenció lo que no querían ver sus ojos.

Kai estaba llorando mientras hablaba con el doctor, lo que escuchó no lo podía creer…

\- Lo siento Kai, la reina Elsa ha muerto.

El joven se alarmó al escuchar esa frase del doctor y su vista rápidamente se posó en la cama donde se encontraba Elsa. Su cuerpo se veía notoriamente maltratado, estaba más flaca, a tal punto que casi se apreciaban sus huesos, también completamente pálida, sus labios de color morado y en su nariz tenia rastros de sangre.

El mayordomo se percató de la presencia del joven príncipe y se acercó a el de inmediato…

\- Lo siento su majestad, no pue…

\- Kai dime que está durmiendo - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Me gustaría decirle eso su majestad, pero la realidad es otra, la reina Elsa está…

\- ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! - Gritó el joven mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Caminó hasta el borde de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Elsa, tomó una de sus manos y pudo sentir algo en la palma de la reina. El príncipe se sorprendió al encontrar un anillo de oro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente.

\- Ese anillo era de la reina Anna, fue el objeto que le dieron a Elsa para confirmar la muerte de su esposa, desde la muerte de esta siempre tuvo ese anillo como un recuerdo de su amada - Explicaba Kai.

El príncipe escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía el mayordomo.

\- ¿Siguió amando a Anna aunque haya muerto?

Kai se sorprendió con la pregunta y de inmediato respondió.

\- Si, ella la siguió amando aunque su amada ya no estuviera a su lado, ahora ellas podrán están juntas por fin.

Cristian observó a Elsa y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo…

\- Elsa lo siento, no soporté tu traición y hui como un cobarde, lo siento.

El joven príncipe la besó en los labios, de repente un resplandor de luz cubrió el cuerpo de este, los presentes de inmediato cerraron los ojos para cubrirse de la intensidad que desprendía la luz.

Después de unos segundos Kai comenzó abrir los ojos y lo que vio no lo podía creer. En lugar de encontrarse el príncipe Cristian del reino congelado, se hallaba nada más y nada menos que la reina Anna, vestida con el traje que tenía antes de que escapara, el cual estaba completamente arruinado, nadie podía creer lo que veía.

Anna seguía besando a su amada, después deshizo el hechizo y miro a Kai.

\- Llegué demasiado tarde Kai, ella ya no está.

De inmediato comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amada, gritaba para que despertara, para que abriera los ojos, para que viera que ella no estaba muerta.

Pero lamentablemente su cobardía y su orgullo provocaron el cruel destino de su único amor, todo era su culpa por no haber sabido enfrentar la situación, por haber huido y tardar un año en volver.

\- ¡Elsaaaaaa, Elsaaaaaaaa despierta! – Gritaba.

Pero era inútil, Elsa había muerto. Kai estaba feliz de saber que la reina Anna estaba viva, pero al mismo tiempo una gran tristeza lo invadía por la muerte de Elsa. Por fin Anna había vuelto, pero el precio que se tuvo que pagar era la perdida de la otra.

Los llantos de Anna demostraban el gran dolor que sentía por perder nuevamente al amor de su vida y esta vez para siempre, pero de repente la cobriza sintió una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos, recordó que esa sensación solo podía hacérsela sentir una persona y el miedo la invadió inmediatamente. Tenía miedo de alzar la vista y darse cuenta de que todo era una ilusión, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- Anna – Susurró Elsa.

La cobriza alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, esos bellos ojos que ahora estaban casi sin vida.

\- Si Elsa, soy yo - Respondió.

\- ¿Esto es un sueño?

La cobriza besó los labios de su amada, un beso tierno lleno de amor, había olvidado lo dulce que eran esos labios.

\- No es un sueño Elsa, esto es real, estoy viva y tienes que recuperarte – Dijo después de besarla mientras unía su frente con la de su amada.

La platinada lo único que podía hacer era llorar, ver a Anna con ella la inundó de infinita emoción, tanto, que aún con las pocas fuerzas que tenía volvió a besarla.

Kai lloraba de alegría al ver a sus dos reinas con vida y por fin juntas, de inmediato dio la noticia de que la reina Anna estaba viva y que la reina Elsa se encontraba fuera de peligro. La noticia corrió como pólvora, los habitantes del reino se enteraron de lo sucedido y estaban felices, pero a la vez sorprendidos por la reaparición de Anna.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Elsa seguía besando a su amada, hasta que fueron llamadas por el médico.

\- Siento interrumpir reina Anna, pero necesito revisar a su esposa ya que hace unos minutos estaba muerta y acaba de volver a la vida.

Anna no protestó y recordó el estado de salud de su esposa.

\- ¿Amor tienes hambre?

Elsa no podía hablar, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

\- Mientras te revisa el doctor yo iré a buscar algo de comer y de paso cambiarme de ropa – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y retirándose de la habitación.

Le pidió a Kai que le preparara uno de sus antiguos trajes y que cuando estuviera listo le avisara, mientras estaría en la cocina buscando algo para darle de comer a su amada.

Al llegar a la cocina todos los sirvientes y cocineros que se encontraban en ese momento de inmediato se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron llenos de alegría. Le pedio a la cocinera que preparara algo para Elsa quien aún se encontraba débil, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que al poco tiempo obtuvo un platillo de sopa de pollo con verduras y un jugo.

De inmediato lo llevó hasta la habitación de su amada y de paso se encontró con Kai quien venía a avisarle que su traje estaba listo.

Llegó a la habitación y el doctor aún estaba revisando a Elsa, aprovechó el momento, dejó la charola de comida en una mesa y tomó su traje para cambiarse.

Una vez arreglada con uno de sus antiguos vestidos, entró a la habitación y vio que el doctor ya había terminado.

Le hizo una seña al doctor para que las dejara a solas y de inmediato este se retiró. Tomó la charola de comida y la dejó en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, ayudó a su amada a sentarse y una vez que estuvo cómoda, tomó el plato de sopa y comenzó a darle de comer a su esposa.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas para hacerme y te las responderé todas, pero por ahora esa no es la prioridad, lo principal es cuidarte y que te recuperes por completo, cuando estés recuperada te contaré todo lo que pasó.

Elsa asintió convencida de que con el regreso de su amada todo iría mejor…

**Aquí termina el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? A que no se esperaban esto yo lo dudo buajajajajajajaj la princesa del drama se voló la barda con esta historia XD**

**No se preocupen sé que están en casi en Shock pero el siguiente sabrán que es lo que ocurrió**

**Esta vez pido mínimo 10 comentarios de diferentes autores para publicar la continuación de la historia se cuidan **

**Comentarios**

**Trons8.- **bueno creo que ya sabes la respuesta

Dragonfrenkai.- ejjeje pues ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta

Caro.- bueno aquí tienes la continuación y el fanfiction que me mencionas no lo he leído

Vengativo.- ajajajajja si tenemos corazón y es corazón de pollito XD

AaronVs3.- bueno me gustaría saber cuál era tu teoría o cual es

Erivip7.- pues ya apareció XD

Luceroluna191.- a ver, a ver que te pareció el capítulo me merezco el me gusta XD

Kali.- gracias

Licborrego.- ntp entiendo lo de dejar review por tel es un martirio y pues aquí se resuelve las preguntas que tenían XD


	5. Lo que sucedió part 1

**Las apariencias Engañan**

**Capítulo 4 **

**"Lo que sucedió parte 1"**

**Ammm, lamento la tardanza, aquí la actualización, espero estén bien.**

**Agradezco a la diosa del drama por la edición del capítulo, i love you diosa gracias, sabes que necesitas algo lo are con gusto.**

**Sin más que decir, los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

Dos meses pasaron desde el regreso de la reina Anna y la casi muerte de la reina Elsa, la recuperación de la platinada fue rápida gracias a los cuidados que Anna le daba.

Por fin, el día en que Anna le explicara a Elsa donde se encontraba y porque cuando se presentó al castillo era un hombre y no una mujer.

La pareja real se encontraba en su habitación. Elsa estaba ansiosa de escuchar la historia de Anna, esta se encontraba nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que su hermana le daba, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hermoso lobo blanco apareció.

Sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre Anna.

Elsa estaba impactada al ver como un lobo había llegado hasta la habitación, estaba a punto de golpear al lobo para que dejara a su amada, pero el acto fue interrumpido por la voz de una joven.

\- ¡Kira deja a Anna! - Decía la joven.

La loba dejó de lamer la cara de la cobriza y regresó con su dueña, se trataba de un chica aproximadamente de 15 años, cabello blancuzco corto, ojos azul cielo, con algunas pecas en el rostro, su piel era blanca como la nieve, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo, no muy largo.

-Jejejeje no la regañes Strem.

-Hubieras dejado que Kira se comiera a Anna- dijo una chica detrás de Strem.

-No le hagas caso a Strom, es su manera de decir que te extraño- respondía Strem.

Strom era una chica de aproximadamente 20 años, tenía el cabello blancuzco largo y una franja azul en uno de sus mechones de cabello, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, al igual que Strem tenía algunas pecas en la cara y la piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido azul cielo largo que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Deja de decir tonterías Strem, Mamá me mandó a buscarte ya que mi adorada hermanita y Kira salieron corriendo en busca de Anna y eso no se ve muy bien en una princesa.

-Tranquila Strom, no seas aguafiestas, tu también querías ver que sucedió con nuestra media hermana o hermano.

-¿La reina Clara esta aquí?- preguntó Anna.

-Sí, te espera en la sala del tronó.

-Perfecto, en unos minutos iremos, mientras adelántense antes que su madre congele todo el reino porque sus hijas no se comportan- bromeó Anna.

-Parece que alguien desea que le congelen la boca otra vez por habladora- Decía divertida Strem mientras salía de la habitación acompañada de Kira y su hermana.

Mientras tanto Elsa, había observado la escena, se estaba preguntando de donde conocía Anna a las hijas de la reina de las nieves.

Anna se percató de la mirada que tenía su esposa sobre de ella y la llamó para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Elsa, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, solo te pido que me acompañes a la sala del trono y te explicaré que pasa.

Anna extendió la mano para que Elsa la tomara, la platinada no tenía elección y tomó la mano de su amada

Los presentes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de las reinas de Arendelle. Estas no se hicieron esperar.

Al entrar la platinada observó a las 2 chicas que interrumpieron en la habitación y la loba, junto a Ellas se encontraba la reina Clara.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de cabello largo platinado, sus ojos azules intenso combinaban perfectamente con una piel blanca como la nieve, vestía con un entallado vestido color blanco con algunos toques azules.

Anna al verla no perdió el tiempo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba, ella al ver a la cobriza abrió los brazos para abrazar a la pequeña.

-Te extrañé mi pequeño príncipe.

-Yo también madre- decía entre lágrimas Anna.

Elsa estaba sorprendida al ver la escena que hace unos minutos ocurrió delante de ella, ahora tenía más curiosidad para saber ¿Qué hacia la realeza del reino congelado en Arendelle?

-Lamento interrumpir su reencuentro, "Mi amor" me explicas, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Anna al escuchar la voz de su esposa rompió el abrazo y la miró, al ver su mirada sabía perfectamente que estaba enojada y que era mala idea posponer la plática pendiente.

-Sugiero pasar al despacho de nuestro padre para hablar mejor.

-Me parece perfecto amor- decía Elsa.

Sin esperar, Anna emprendió el camino rumbo al despacho de su padre, la cobriza vio cómo su esposa se alejaba y no le quedó más remedio que seguirla acompañada por la realeza del reino congelado y una loba.

-Parece que alguien dormirá en el suelo- susurraba Strem.

La pecosa al escuchar el comentario miró de mala gana a la princesa para que guardara su comentario, esta simplemente le sonrió.

-Yo opino, que la mandemos a dormir a las afueras del reino- bromeo Strem.

-Niñas, compórtense.

-Está bien, madre.

Al llegar al despacho, Elsa tomó asiento en el escritorio de su padre, Anna se colocó enfrente de ella, a los costados de la cobriza se encontraba la reina junto a sus hijas.

-Le diré a Kai que traiga más sillas.

-No te preocupes, reina Elsa.

Con unos rápidos movimientos de muñeca, la pequeña princesa creó 3 sillas de hielo, al terminarlas tomó asiento seguido por su hermana y su madre.

La platinada estaba sorprendida al ver la creación que la princesa Strem había creado, recordaba vagamente que su padre le había mencionado que existía un reino completamente congelado donde sus reyes y herederos tenían poderes extraordinarios y uno de sus principales poderes era el toque de hielo.

-Elsa, sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme y te las responderé, solo pido que me escuches hasta el final, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Había llegado el momento de contar lo que sucedió, suspiró y tomó el valor que necesitaba para poder contar su historia.

-Te ví cuando besaste a tu consejero, al ver como lo besabas sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, no pude soportarlo más y huí del lugar, junté provisiones lo más rápido que pude para alejarme lo más lejos del reino, cada vez que me alejaba de Arendelle la tormenta empeoraba, cuando llegué a uno de los puentes que limitan nuestro reino, tuve la mala suerte de que un relámpago cayera y rompiera el puente, mientras caía fui golpeada por una parte del puente quedando inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando desperté estaba en el reino congelado convertida en un hombre.

-Yo encontré a Anna- interrumpió Strem.

Anna miró a la pequeña, sabía lo que estaba por contar, la pequeña al ver a la cobriza le regaló una sonrisa tratando de transmitir que todo estaba bien, pero no era así.

-La encontré un día después de la muerte de mi hermano Cristian.

**Flash Back**

_El reino congelado estaba de luto, su príncipe Cristian, heredero al trono, había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Este hecho había destrozado a la familia real, hace 3 años el rey Frodo había muerto y ahora el príncipe Cristian, dejando a sus 2 hermanas y a su madre solas._

_La persona que estaba sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Cristian era la pequeña Strem, ella y su hermano eran muy unidos, siempre se divertían haciéndole bromas a Strom, ahora con su muerte la pequeña no soportaba ver a su querido hermano en un ataúd de cristal, el cual su madre había creado especialmente para él, asi que escapó del castillo para aliviar el dolor que sentía con la pérdida de su hermano._

_No sabía cuánto había corrido para alejar el dolor que sentía, al no fijarse, resbaló y cayó por una colina que se dirigía al rio semi congelado. Al caer comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla, por suerte el rio no tenía mucha corriente, una vez en la orilla observó la blanca nieve que se acumulada en el suelo, pero algo le llamó la atención y fue un camino color carmesí en la nieve, al seguirlo con la mirada y descubrir de que se trataba, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. _

_Strom al ver que su hermana huyó del castillo emprendió su búsqueda, tenía un mal presentimiento, con la ayuda de Kira consiguieron encontrar su rastro, después de unos minutos de búsqueda su rastro daba a la colina. Storm comenzó a bajar con cuidado la colina hasta que escuchó el grito de su hermana, con ayuda de sus poderes creó un trineo para bajar más rápido la colina, al ver que daba al rio semi congelado, usó sus poderes y lo congeló mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana._

_Cuando por fin la encontró se paralizó al ver la escena que tenía enfrente de sus ojos, su pequeña hermanita estaba bañada de sangre mientras trataba de salvar a una desconocida. _

_-¡Strem!- gritaba la princesa mayor mientras se acercaba a su hermana._

_-¡Sálvala hermana, no dejes que muera como le ocurrió a Cristian!_

_Strom trató de apartar a su pequeña hermana del cuerpo sin vida de la chica._

_-¡Strem no se puede hacer nada, ella está muerta! - Strom trataba de hacerla entrar en razón. _

_-¡Aún sigue viva, su pulso está débil pero todavía podemos hacer algo, por favor hermana! - suplicaba una vez más la pequeña._

_Strom al ver el estado en cómo estaba su hermana, no lo dudo más y creo una carreta guiada por unos caballos, tomó en sus brazos al cuerpo casi sin vida de la chica seguida por Strem, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a llevar a guiar la carreta hasta el castillo._

_La reina clara estaba preocupada al no saber dónde se encontraban sus hijas, había mandado guardias en su búsqueda pero aun no tenía noticias._

_Strom manejaba lo más rápido la carreta para llegar al castillo, escuchar como su hermana lloraba mientras repetía que no se muriera le estaba partiendo el corazón. Escuchar las palabras que decía su hermanita, había perdido a su hermano mayor, no podía permitir perder a su hermanita. _

_Después de unos minutos, llegaron al castillo seguidos por un grupo de soldados, se encontraban sorprendidos al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de una chica siendo cargada por Strom mientras corrían a dirección donde se encontraba su madre._

_La reina Clara se encontraba en la sala del trono junto al ataúd de su hijo, escuchó como las puertas se abrieron y vio la entrada de sus hijas._

_-¡Madreeee ayúdanos!- gritaba entre lágrimas Strem._

_La reina estaba sorprendida al ver el cuerpo de una chica en los brazos de Strom._

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?_

_-No lo sé, fui a buscar a Strem y la encontré en la orilla del rio semi congelado junto a esta chica, traté de ayudarla pero mis poderes no son tan fuertes mamá, ayúdame - trataba de explicar Strom._

_-Strom, sabes que no se puede traer los muertos a la vida._

_-¡Aún está viva madre, no la dejes morir como lo hiciste con Cristian!- gritó desesperadamente Strem ._

_Clara observó a su pequeña que trataba de salvar a una desconocida, al igual como lo hizo cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano sin vida, si dejaba que esta chica muriera perdería no solo a su hijo sino también a su pequeña, así que en ese momento tomó una dura decisión._

_Le pidió a uno de los guardias que colocara el cuerpo de su hijo en el centro de la habitación, pidiéndole lo mismo a Strom que colocara a la chica junto al cuerpo de su hermano._

_Al ver que los cuerpos estaban en posición, formó una esfera de hielo y lo colocó sobre el pecho de la chica. Después alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a relatar un hechizo, en ese momento en el cuerpo de la chica y en el de su hijo aparecieron símbolos pintados, la esfera que se encontraba sobre la chica comenzó a brillar y después el cuerpo de esta comenzó a ser absorbido por una luz verde, una vez que el cuerpo de la chica fue absorbido por completo, la esfera se elevó y comenzó a absorber el cuerpo de la chica, convirtiéndose en una esfera de color verde._

_La esfera color verde se trasladó sobre el pecho de Cristian y se introdujo en su cuerpo. En ese momento una aura de color verde se percibió dejando a todos los presentes atónicos al ver lo que acaba de ocurrir._

_La reina dejó de recitar el hechizo y se desmayó, sus hijas al ver el cuerpo de su madre desvanecerse corrieron a auxiliarla._

_Strom miró a su madre agotada, después miró el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica que había sido absorbida por la extraña esfera y después observó el cuerpo de su hermano y lo que vio la dejó impactada. El pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba como si estuviera respirando._

_-¿Qué es lo que hiciste madre?..._

_**Nos vemos la próxima, se cuidan, no olviden comentar.**_

**Comentarios**

**Elsa-ookami.- Aquí la continuación.**

**Aaronvs3**.- **Bueno, creo que más o menos sabias que pasaba, aquí la continuación.**

**Dennie.- Pues espero que con este capítulo se resuelvan tus dudas.**

**Erivip7.- Si aquí esta Anna por fin. **

**Luceroluna191.- ejejejje muchas gracias por el me gusta, aquí la continuación, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Dragonfrenkai.- Espero no morir con tu red de pesca y el dardo tranquilizante, si Anna es el príncipe Cristian, aquí se descubre cómo es que se convierte en él.**

**Ichui.- Lo lamento, pero Elsa no es un zombie, lamento romper tus ilusiones.**

**Dma.- XD**

**Dma.- ¿Es una canción o un poema?**

**Vengativo.- Me alegro que hayas descubierto la verdad, solo te faltaba la manera en como ocurría esto.**

**Dylan.- Todos querían matarme, por matar a Elsa, pero aquí esta lo que sucedió después.**

**Elsanna890.-Aquí la continuación, lamento la tardanza.**

**Goku Fernando.- Pues aquí la continuación.**

**Sharon.- Jejejjee aquí la continuación, ya todos se imaginaban algo así.**

**Frozen Heart.- Aquí el capítulo que esperabas.**

**MissJD.- Aquí estoy, actualizando, así que no te quejes. **


End file.
